


Tusamim

by Selah



Series: The Sun, the Moon, and Other Stars [11]
Category: Jrock, Nocturnal Bloodlust
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Season of Kink 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Masa tried not to stare, he did. Sometimes he hated not being anyone's favorite anything.





	Tusamim

**Author's Note:**

> tusamim = toxicity  
timestamp is roughly early February 2014, or about a week after Kana met Masa in _Hala_, hence the change in description - Masa (and Hiro) is now in "Strike in Fact" style.
> 
> Written for the smoking/intoxication square of my Season of Kink card.

Masa tried not to, he really did, but his eyes kept going to Hiro. More specifically, to his mouth, watching him smoke. The way his lips closed around the filter of his cigarette, lip piercing glittering slightly with each movement. The way they pursed as Hiro inhaled. Even the way the smoke curled around his stupid, lovely face when he exhaled. It was too rude, the alpha had no right being that attractive, dammit!

Hiro was holding court across the small bar, surrounded by a gaggle of hopeful fangirls. They had been jockeying for position – and Hiro's attentions – for the last hour or more. Masa wanted to beat all of them with a broom. Or maybe his bass. Okay, maybe not the bass. But they were vapid band girls, the lot of them, who giggled and batted their lashes and thought being cute was enough to get them through life. Maybe it even was, but Hiro deserved better. Someone who could actually be his intellectual equal.

Scowling, Masa forced himself to turn his back on the whole mess. Disgusting. Maybe it was just as well that he wasn't anyone's favorite. Screw Hiro and his little harem anyway. Masa didn't need that kind of bullshit in his life. He certainly didn't want Hiro for himself, that was nonsense. Competing with all those stupid fans? No thank you! Masa had better things to do with his time, like washing his hair. Come to think of it, that was probably something he needed to do again, once he took all the braided extensions out again. 

He was just signaling the bartender for another beer when a hand closed around his wrist and pulled it down.

“I think you've had enough, hime.”

“You're not my father,” Masa grumbled, trying to free himself from Tora's grip. “I can do what I want.”

Tora snorted and started tugging Masa towards the exit. Dammit, why was his guardian always ruining his fun? He couldn't even remember the last time he'd had a good date. And he hadn't had any _decent_ sex since high school. Masturbation just wasn't as fun the hundredth time, sitting alone in some hotel room because no one would sleep with you. He might have become an okay bassist, but he really was a terrible omega.

Of course with Tora being an older, mature alpha, it wasn't exactly hard for his guardian to get his way. Too soon, Masa was back in the hotel room he was supposed to be sharing with Daichi. Alone, because the beta jerk had already hooked up with some bimbo. Not that Masa had _told_ Tora about that, of course. Bad enough the alpha was always around, if he knew Masa was alone tonight....

Maybe he was being unfair. It wasn't like Masa didn't appreciate what Tora did for him ... most of the time. Tora and Shindy were good people who had taken him into their home without question, something only necessary because of anonymous jerks on the internet. Shindy especially had made sure that Masa felt safe and at home with them from the start. After all the fuss with the death threats and Masa's own parents not wanting to support him, having someplace safe to call home had meant everything. Still did.

On the other hand, it was really hard to have much of a social life when one lived with an alpha who took his job of protecting Masa from harm almost _too_ seriously. Masa was lucky to make it through _one_ date with a guy, never mind two. And he had never thought he would miss sex so much, either. He wished he had the nerve to actually sneak out and find a hook-up for himself, but he really didn't. If something went wrong, how would he ever live with himself?

The knock at his door was so unexpected, Masa nearly startled off the bed. It couldn't be for him, no one ever came looking for him. But who would come looking for Daichi at this time of night? Especially after a live? Throwing on a hotel yukata just to have something on over his pajamas, Masa went to the door. He wasn't prepared to find Hiro on the other side.

“Daichi-kun isn't here,” he said before the alpha could even finish opening his mouth.

“Even better,” the alpha drawled, casually tucking a half dozen of his braided extensions behind an ear. “Let me in, yeah?”

Narrowing his eyes, Masa took a cautious sniff. And then snorted.

“You're drunk,” he muttered. “What, too much beer, you couldn't get it up for your little harem of desperate fangirls? Fuck off, Maeda.”

“Not _that_ drunk,” Hiro growled, leaning into the door frame to keep Masa from closing the door in his face. “Come on, let me in.”

“Don't make me scream,” Masa grumbled, trying to shove Hiro backwards, as useless as that was. “I'll do it; I'll scream. I'll scream so loud that Tora-shi'll flatten you like a pancake.”

“I know you were watching me, hime,” Hiro crooned, leaning down to nuzzle his cheek. “What, pissed off cuz that gaggle thought they could get what you want for yourself?”

“I said piss off,” Masa insisted even as Hiro crowded in even closer.

He could feel the alpha's arousal pressing against him, hated the way his body wanted what Hiro seemed to be offering. It wasn't real; Hiro was just horny and probably thought, as an omega, Masa would be an easy lay. Why he was here instead of with one of those women from earlier, Masa neither knew nor cared. He just wanted him _gone_.

“Don't want them,” Hiro mumbled, still trying to push Masa backwards into the hotel room. “Never wanted any of them. Just playing the part they expect so they'll keep coming to lives, buying our merch and music. You know how the game is played.”

“Maeda....”

“It's always been you, hime,” the drunken vocalist insisted. “Always.”

The words were enough of a surprise that Hiro finally succeeded in getting Masa to back up into the room, the door clicking shut on its own. It wasn't really possible, was it?

“Couldn't, back then. Wasn't legal, you were still under age,” the alpha mumbled against the hollow of Masa's neck. “Wanted you all along, but you wouldn't....”

Hiro ... wanted _him_? Their strong alpha frontman who could have anyone he wanted, fangirls trailing him in every city ... wanted mousy little omega bassist Wayama Masahiro? It didn't feel possible. How many years had they been working together now and Hiro had never given any sign. Like he was going to believe this line of crap. Just how stupid did Hiro think he was anyway?

“You're drunk,” he mumbled again.

“Yup,” the alpha agreed, nosing at the pulse point in his neck.

Masa's whole body instantly froze at the feel of Hiro's lip piercing dragging against his skin in a too-bright line. His heart was thudding in his throat, he felt like he was about to faint. From one heartbeat to the next, Hiro shifted, pulling back to hold Masa at arm's length. His frown was just a bit terrifying and yet Masa couldn't move at all.

“... you're afraid of me....”

“You're _drunk_,” Masa repeated for what felt like the tenth time.

“I would never hurt you, hime.”

“_You're drunk_,” he huffed again, though he didn't know why he was bothering; not like a drunk alpha was going to listen to the protests of an omega.

“I could never hurt you,” Hiro murmured, brushing thin braids away from Masa's face. “You're too precious to me, to us, to all of us. Nokubura wouldn't exist without you.”

Hiro's lips pressed to his, but instead of demanding, this kiss was soft, sweet. Masa could feel his resolve weakening at Hiro's unexpected tenderness. Fingers slid easily into Masa's loose yukata, the alpha's lips curling into a playful grin.

“So many layers,” the singer murmured. “Does this mean I get to unwrap you like a present?”

“Shut up,” Masa mumbled, impulsively reaching for Hiro and pulling him down into another kiss.

It wasn't rational; Hiro would probably change his attitude completely when he sobered up later. Alphas always wanted what they weren't supposed to have and with Tora nearly always around, Masa was the perfect example of forbidden fruit. But even if this was all doomed to turn into a joke later ... shouldn't Masa take advantage of it while he could? When was he even going to get a chance like this again?

Resolved on a course of action, Masa shrugged off the yukata, then started tugging on Hiro's shirt. As if taking the hint, fleet fingers slipped buttons from holes, a growing pile of clothes forming at the foot of Masa's bed. He couldn't help a shiver as he finally stood completely naked in front of Hiro. He could feel the alpha's hunger for him like a charge in the air; it certainly made it easier for him to reach for the alpha, to run his hands over that equally naked body with a little whimper of need. He might not want to admit it, but tonight certainly wasn't the first time he'd watched Hiro and wanted the man to notice him properly.

“You're perfect,” Hiro whispered before kissing him again, silencing any chance of protest. Warm hands slid down to Masa's narrow hips and before he could stop him, Hiro was lifting him off his feet.

“H-hiro, w-what are –?” he started, but then Hiro was laying him down on the bed, on his back, the alpha looming over him.

“Just like this,” Hiro mumbled, almost slurring. “No temptation.”

Masa shuddered, his legs falling open. Apparently that was invitation enough, Hiro's hard cock pushing into him slow and steady. He was bigger than anything Masa remembered from his high school dalliances; Masa felt so full of cock he thought he might burst.

And then Hiro started moving. Just a few shallow thrusts at first, but even that was enough to have him whining with need. The way Hiro filled him, the drag of that hard, heavy cock as it rubbed him in all the best possible ways ... Masa wasn't sure he could take it for long.

“Oh gods, yes, fuck, don't stop,” he babbled, his legs locking around Hiro's hips, as if he could keep the alpha inside him forever like that.

Hiro's breathless laugh set off something inside him, sparks of pleasure exploding in his chest. And still Hiro kept thrusting into him. Masa tingled from head to foot, some tiny rational corner of his mind wondering how much _better_ the sex would be if Hiro was actually sober instead of just mindlessly rutting him. He shivered, glancing up at the alpha, but that cold voice of reason wasn't wrong – Hiro's eyes were shut tight, the alpha completely focused on his own pleasure. It was a truth that soured some of Masa's enjoyment, but when he tried to push Hiro off, nothing happened. He tried to move, to get out from under the singer. With surprising swiftness, especially for as drunk as he supposedly was, the alpha's hand closed around Masa's throat, Hiro's hips snapping even harder against him. Masa whimpered, fear slithering through him. This had been a terrible idea, what had he been thinking? What if Hiro lost control and bit him? Pretty words aside, Hiro was drunk, what if instinct took over?

He could feel Hiro's knot swelling, the alpha's thrusts losing depth as their bodies locked together. Masa felt every twitch as Hiro released inside him, that hand finally relaxing enough for him to take a full breath. And then Hiro collapsed on top of him and his panic hit new heights.

“H-hiro!” he gasped, trying to push the man off of him, to no effect. The asshole was passed out, dead weight. Masa was going to die from being smothered, this was the worst possible....

“Relax, hime,” Hiro mumbled into his shoulder, nuzzling him a little. “Jus' gimme a sec.”

Masa tried to stop panicking, he really did. But Hiro was so much bigger than him and it felt like he couldn't even draw a full breath. Whining again, he tried to shift the alpha off of him, but of course it was useless.

A low chuckle sounded in his ear, arms sliding under him, and then Hiro was rolling them over so Masa was draped on top of him.

“Next time, we'll do it like this from the start, yeah?” the alpha suggested, amusement dancing in dark eyes. “So you don't have to panic so much.”

“N-next time?” Masa stammered.

“You think I'm letting you go _now_?” Hiro mumbled, lips brushing against Masa's cheek. “Nope. Keeping you, hime. Amano-san's just going to have to deal with it.”

As hot as Masa's whole face felt, he didn't really believe it. Drunks said all kinds of things ... and meant none of them. But even if it was just for one night, it felt good not to be alone.


End file.
